smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cursed Toys
"Cursed Toys" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 short story made in February. Jeffy finds a old toy store downtown. However, he is unaware of the Toys being possessed by demons. Will he get killed or will he survive? Script WARNING: This story may have some scary scenes and violence. It starts off downtown as Jeffy is seen riding his bicycle while humming. Jeffy: Oh boy, what a night to have some fun riding my bicycle! He then stops to a alarm to see a old store near by. Jeffy: What is that? He goes closer and sees a sign that says: "Bingo's Toy Store!" Jeffy: A toy store! Oh boy! Good thing I have some of my lunch money with me! I can't wait to by some toys! He goes inside the store and there is nothing but awkward silence. Jeffy: Hello, anyone? He goes in a little closer and door shuts close. Jeffy: AHHHHHHHHHH!! He runs into the store and bumps into some old toys. Jeffy is seen with stars around his head but snaps out. Jeffy: Wow, this place sure looks old... where are the toys? He is seen looking around for toys. However, behind him the toys are glowing red eyes and are alive for some reason. They get up and see Jeffy. Toy 1: Guys, we got a new victim. What shall we do with him? Toy 5: A instant death? A slow death? Toy 1: Let's try both! Toy 2: Ok boss. Can't wait! Jeffy is seen going around looking for anyone to help him. Jeffy: Hello? Anyone? Hellooooooo?? A possessed toy is seen on top of the shelf. Jeffy is unaware that the toy is holding a axe to kill him with. The toy strikes but Jeffy goes on. Jeffy: There must be someone around here... The toy looks at him with anger and humiliation. Jeffy: Anybody! Where the fuck is the service?! Some more toys are seen on a shelf behind Jeffy. Toy 1: Ok guys, we need to get this straight. We need to aim for the body or the head. Got it? Toy 3: Will do! Toy 6: Yep! They are seen going around with a boulder marking Jeffy's head. Toy 4: Umm hmm... umm hmm... yes... alright guys. Toy 2: Ok. Toy 4: LET HER RIP! He releases the boulder and it hits the wall instead because Jeffy found something on the ground and ducked unnoticed. Jeffy: Huh, must have been mice or something... Toy 4: You fucking idiots! You let him get away! Toy 5: Well sorryyy... Toy 3: We are trying... Toy 4: Ugh! Forget this, next plan! He whispers in everybody's ears in a circle. It cuts to Jeffy looking around for toys. Jeffy: Wow, these are some good things! I wish I'd take all of them. Toy 1: Alright dukes, got the stuff set? The others are seen holding dynamite. Everyone: Yes sir! Toy 1: Alright, throw it now! They drop a load of dynamite and it misses Jeffy and explodes the other toys instead. Toy 1: Oh rebels... we are never gonna get him like this... Toy 5: Time for a plan d then... Toy 1: What do you have in mind? Toy 5 whispers into everyone's ears. It cuts to the scene where Jeffy is taking some toys. Jeffy: This looks good enough. Guess I will just need to find the manager now... The toys are seen holding sharp objects. Toy 1: Alright everyone. Toy 4: When we tell you to go, go! Alright? Everyone: Got it! Toy 4: 3,2,1... OK! GO! They drop the knives, nails, and other sharp objects but miss. One of the objects come back and stab Toy 4 in the face killing him. Toy 2: OH SHIT! Toy 3: Toy 4!! Nooooooo! Toy 1: Damnit guys! He is dead because of you! Toy 6: Because of us?! BECAUSE OF US?! Toy 5: This was your idea! Not ours! Toy 2: Yeah you lying sack of shit! Toy 1: Damnit! You know what, we can go without him. Toy 2: (Sigh) fine... Toy 1: The blood is on our hands. We gotta kill that kid! Jeffy: Where is the damn management in this store?! What is this place without management?! You know what, I will just drop some money here and hopefully somebody can pick it up... Toy 3: He is leaving guys! Toy 6: Bomb him! They are seen dropping a ton of dynamite and explosives into the store. Jeffy is seen walking out of the store. Toy 1: Ignite the line! Now! Toy 5 ignites the line of the dynamite. Jeffy is seen outside of the store as a loud explosion occurs. He looks back and gets terrified. Jeffy: AHHHHHHHHHH!! MY MONEY IS A BOMB!!! AHHHHHHHHH!! He runs away with his toys as the fire on the store intensifies. Jeffy is seen running home and opens a door but drops a toy. He then opens the door the pick up the toy and closes it again. Jeffy puts a sign on the door saying "DO NOT DISTURB" as it irises out on the sign. ----------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ----------------- Trivia * This is the second horror story released by MarioFan2009. * This is one of the few episodes where Jeffy is not a big potty mouth. Category:From 2019 Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Toys Episodes Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:Scary episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues